The invention relates generally to a top for a container. It relates specifically to a container top adapted to initially close and seal the container. A portion of the container top is adapted to be selectively operable to open, reclose and reseal, or reopen the container as desired by the user.
The prior art includes tops for containers, which tops initially seal such containers. In certain prior art, such container tops include portions thereof selectively operable to open the container. In other prior art, such container tops include portions thereof selectively operable to open, reclose, and reopen the container.
Container tops in the prior art which initially seal the containers, and which include portions selectively operable to open the containers, include, for example, those known as "flip-top" containers. Such containers include tabs which are revolvable and pivotable for opening the containers.
Container tops in the prior art which initially seal the containers, and which include portions selectively operable to open, reclose, and reopen the containers include, for example, those set forth in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,952,911, 3,259,265 and 4,077,538. Such patents disclose container tops which include pivotable and revolvable operating portions. Further, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,424,338, 4,232,797, 4,164,303 and 4,156,016 disclose reclosable caps for containers, which caps include pivotable portions.
However, the prior art "flip top" containers are not operable for reclosing and resealing, or reopening the container, as desired by the user, thereby limiting the utility, effectiveness, and convenience thereof. Further, the prior art mechanisms disclosed in the above patents are complex, difficult to operate, and ineffective, inconvenient, and inefficient to use, particularly those which include portions adapted to enable reclosing and resealing of the container, for preserving the remaining contents of an opened container.